Bartender - NaLu
by dragneelmedown
Summary: One shot modern AU: Lucy Heartfilia is waitress and Natsu Dragneel is a bartender at Fairy Tail. Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockser, and Erza Scarlet have a plan.


_Happy Birthday! marina-dragneel You're super sweet and a great artist; slay ME. I'm so happy you're in the Sinnamon Roll Squad! We love ya tons. :) Enjoy this one shot that I wrote awhile back. It's kinda OOC, so I apologize for that aha._

 **[ modern au ]**

 **Pairings: NaLu, Fairy Tail girls friendship, the other 3 main ships.**  
 **Summary: Lucy is a waitress and Natsu is a bartender at Fairy Tail. Levy has a plan.**

 **song(s) while reading this: fifth harmony- sledgehammer, kygo- stay. hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So, uh, who sent you those flowers?"

Lucy blushed slightly at the pink haired boy, shaking her head as she smiled slightly. She twirled a strand of her blonde hair, "It's a long story, but I won't tell you. It's a secret."

* * *

 _\- the night before -_

Lucy Heartfilia sighed in her bedroom, picking at her nails. She had invited Levy, Juvia and Erza over for a sleepover. For once, they actually agreed to have a girl's night- they were always busy working or out on dates.

Lucy had been working at this restaurant named Fairy Tail, It wasn't fancy or even normal. It was strange, even the name was weird. However, it still had paid Lucy's rent and was a really fun place to work at.

The girl was a waitress, she had been working there for a while- probably around six months. When she started working there, she met the rest of the girls. Erza Scarlet was a baker, Levy Mcgarden was a part time translator but full time librarian and Juvia Lockser was a marine biologist.

Lucy had also met this boy that she is glad to call her best friend. He was very attractive, though his pink hair was sorta dorky; it was adorable. He was adorable. It was obvious he was a hotheaded, clumsy mess but she still continued to have a huge crush on him. She always denied it and pushed her feelings towards him into a corner.

They were best friends. So obviously, she didn't want to ruin the friendship if she got rejected or if the relationship didn't work out. That's why she ignored her rushing heartbeat and her clustered thoughts when she was around Natsu Dragneel.

A knock on the door cleared her out of her thoughts as she practically sprinted towards the door, smiling widely when her eyes met the three girls standing at her front door.

"Juvia missed you!" The woman with blue hair said, wrapping her arms around Lucy. "So do I, Lu-chan!" Another blunette squealed, throwing herself into the hug. Lucy giggled, wrapping her arms around the two as all three of the excited girls looked back at the redhead, who had an playfully annoyed expression. "Alright, alright, I give in!" The older woman laughed, hugging the group as well.

It slowly became an uncomfortable silence as Erza squeezed them tighter, Levy being the one who had the courage to pipe up, "Uh, Erza, we kinda can't breathe." Erza chuckled awkwardly as she let go.

They all walked inside after the greeting, changing into their PJ's and sat around the coffee table. Eating cake too, but Erza was taking most of it. "Let's talk about boys!" The red headed woman declared with a mouthful of cake, grinning with pride after swallowing the giant slice.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" A voice stated as the three heads turned to the girl, blushing slightly but with a small smile. "Love?" Lucy asked, eyes widening as she was tilting her head. "Are you sure? You've just only met him for a few weeks." Lucy said. Gray was also working at Fairy Tail, changing shifts with Natsu. Sure, Gray was attractive, but he stripped way too much and he wasn't Lucy's type.

"Juvia knows, but she still loves him. Juvia thinks Gray-sama is handsome." Juvia replied, looking down at the coffee table. "Aw, that's so sweet, Juvia!" Levy perked up, smiling as she hugged her friend. Lucy was hesitant to say anything, but she definitely agreed that Juvia had enough bravery to state that out loud. Erza also nodded along.

"What about Levy-chan? Does Levy have any crushes?" Juvia questioned, looking at the smaller blunette. "Uh, no. Not at all." Levy quickly responded, her face going as red as Erza's hair. Lucy, Juvia and Erza smirked at her. They all knew she clearly liked someone.

"Aw, Levy-chan! You like someone, don't you?" Lucy squealed as she looked at her best friend's flustered face. "Juvia thinks she knows who!" Juvia announced, poking the other blunette's cheek repeatedly. "Oh, but I think _we_ all know _who_. Ready, girls?" Erza said, squinting her eyes playfully as all three girls looked at grinned at Levy.

"GAJEEEEEL!" The girls teased in unison, laughing right after. Gajeel was a tattoo artist and he went to the library often. He eventually grew the balls to start talking to Levy and the entire group agreed that they should be dating by now. "S-shut up!" Levy covered her face with her hands, recovering as soon as she met Erza's eyes across from her.

"So, Erza," Levy started, smirking slightly as she eyed her victim, "How's Jellal doing?" The red headed woman widened her eyes, looking away from the group. "Uh," she cleared her throat, "He's fine." Lucy made eye contact with the blunettes. They all had the same look in their eye. _Determination_. "Erza, c'mon. We all know you guys like each other, so why don't you ask him out?" Lucy said, sighing dramatically.

Erza turned back to the girls, giving each and one of them the evil eye. The woman was pretty scary if you get on her nerves, but she would always soften up at the name of Jellal. No one really knew of Jellal's job, but the other girls knew they liked each other the moment he walked into the bakery. "I-I told you, H-he's okay! We're not dating at all. He just- I- uh," The brave woman stuttered, "hate you all." She ended, pouting.

"So, Erza-san likes Jellal, doesn't she?" Juvia said, grinning as she twirled the ends of her hair. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's change the subject, shall we?" Erza laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

Lucy mentally high fived herself, being thankful she wasn't asked about any crushes.

"Wait! But Lu-chan hasn't gotten teased yet!" Levy cried out with her hands in the air like a bird flapping its wings, putting her hands down awkwardly after she realized how she was acting.

 _Dammit, Levy. I jinxed myself._ Lucy sighed at her inner thoughts.

"Oh, yes, right. So, Lucy? Anything goin' on?" Erza asked before laughing at Levy's face, which Levy scrunched up her nose at Erza in response. "Nope." The blonde stated in a monotone voice, shaking her hand off in dismissal. "Really?" Levy questioned as the two other suspicious girls leaned up to Lucy, examining her face. Lucy nodded, "Really."

"Juvia knows who you like." Juvia said, poking Lucy's nose. "No, It's not Gray, I promise you, Juvia. We're just co-workers." The girl shook her head, yawning slightly, acting as if she was bored with the conversation.

"Juvia knows it's not Gray-sama. It is Natsu!" The blunette pointed her finger directly at the blonde, smiling proudly as she stated it. "I don't like Natsu! He's funny and he's just my best friend. Can we stop talking about boys now?" Lucy said quickly, trying to look normal as she laughed nervously.

"Oh, Natsu? That dude who always looks at you when you're working? Our friend? Your _best friend_? That pink haired bartender? The boy you _like_?" Levy interrogated, completely ignoring Lucy's request.

"Natsu looks at me when I work? Oh Mavis, but I'm so clumsy! I guess that would explain why he practically catches me all the time when I fall, or why he calls me 'weirdo'." The blonde ranted her thoughts out loud. "I don't like him, guys. I am not interested in anyone at all right now." She lied, scratching her cheek as she got distracted by the pattern on the carpet.

"Then what kind of guys are you into?" Levy questioned, looking right into Lucy's eyes.

"Ideal guy? I'd say someone who makes me laugh a ton, a really funny guy. Maybe someone who'll save my butt everytime I fall. He could be the most reckless boy. _I don't expect the knight in shining armor, a dragon could be nice_. As for appearance, I don't really mind, as long as he has _pink hair-_ " Lucy shut her mouth, with her eyes wide and a tint of pink layering her cheeks.

"That's how much you like him, huh?" Erza elbowed the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows. "Yeah. I definitely doubt he likes me though." Lucy admitted defeatedly, scratching the back of her neck as she chuckled.

"Juvia sees the way Natsu looks at you. He does like you, Lucy." Juvia smiled brightly, nodding as Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

Levy piped up, coming up with an idea, "Alright, I have a plan! I'll buy you some flowers, okay? And then if he notices them and gets jealous, that's when you know he likes you! It's perfect!"

"Levy, that seems a little weird. I don't wanna be that desperate. I'll get over him soon." Lucy objected, rolling her eyes playfully.

"No, I like it. The operation shall begin tomorrow." The red headed woman declared as Juvia agreed with them. Lucy sighed.

It'll never work, but at this rate, no one can stop them once they begin a plan. So she shook it off, knowing that he won't care. She was indeed thankful for her friends. She plastered a small smile on her face, "Thanks guys." After a long discussion, the entire group decided to sleep.

* * *

 _\- morning , present day -_

In the morning, the birds didn't chirp and the sun was too bright, and there was someone kicking Lucy.

The blonde was most definitely not a morning person, in fact- all of the girls weren't morning people. Lucy slowly fluttered her eyes open, turning her head to the kicker who was Erza. Not surprising at all.

She sat up, looking around only to see that the rest of the girls were still sleeping. Checking the time on her phone, she realized she was ten minutes late. Oh well. She was already late, no stopping that.

The woman yawned, stretching her arms as she stood up, trying not to step on anyone. She made it to the bathroom with success, changing her clothes to an appropriate outfit. She didn't have a uniform and she was absolutely thankful for that.

When Lucy got out of the bathroom, everyone was waking up and rubbing their eyes while murmuring, "morning". Lucy chuckled at their struggles, now feeling invincible. "Shut up, Lucy. Just go to work already and drool over your crush." A specific redhead groaned, throwing a pillow at the blonde.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys. Cana'll be here soon, so stay and wait for her." Lucy said. Cana Alberona was her roommate, Cana did have a drinking problem but she always kept it at Fairy Tail. So thankfully, she never really trashed the place with cans or bottles. Unless there was a special occasion of course. They nodded in response, waving at her after she said, "Bye!" And she left for work.

Lucy opened the door to Fairy Tail, yelling a quick 'Hey!' and receiving several greetings back. Before going into the restroom, she threw a quick smile at Natsu, who grinned back.

The rest of the day went by per usual, serving people and sometimes getting tips. The mission hadn't slipped into her mind until she had a lunch break. _They said they were going to send it in the morning, and it's noon already. Thank Mavis they forgot about it._ Lucy thought before a man with a bouquet of roses opened the door.

 _Said that too soon. Jinxed myself_ , again. Lucy groaned, mentally facepalming herself.

"Delivery for uh- Lucy Heartfilia!" The man spoke before all of the workers turned their heads towards the blonde girl with her mouth full of food. Her cheeks flushed as she finished eating her food. "Uh, here." She said, walking up to the man as she took the flowers. "Thanks!" The woman said as he walked out.

"Ooh, Lucy, who's the _boyfriend_?" A voice teased as Lucy looked at the silver headed woman who said that. "None of your business, Mira." Lucy said, rolling her eyes playfully as Mira giggled in response.

Lucy held the bouquet as she walked towards her boss, Makarov. "Where do I put this?" She asked, feeling as if there were pair of dark _green_ eyes watching her. "Hm, I guess you could put them at the bar for now. Just ask Natsu if it's alright." He replied, nodding his head at the pinkette while Lucy froze slightly at his name.

She walked over to the bar, with her heart racing. Natsu must've kept his eyes on her, because she swore she just saw his eyes flicker to the bouquet. He smiled and waved at Lucy, "Hey Luce!" She grinned, laughing slightly as she waved at him. "Hey Natsu. Can I leave these roses here? Makarov told me to ask you if you were okay with it."

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he stared hard at the bar, thinking pretty hard according to his expression. You could see a lightbulb go on in his head when his eyes met hers again, grinning wide,

 _"I will if you let me take you on a date!"_

"A-a date?" The blonde stuttered, curling her toes as Natsu nodded. "C'mon weirdo, you don't know what a date is?" The boy challenged.

"Pfft, of course I knew what a date was! I was just surprised you knew what it was!" Lucy shot back, sticking her tongue out playfully. "I'm not an idiot!" Natsu pouted before mumbling, "Is that a yes or a no?"

The blonde giggled, "As long as you pay, and it has to be romantic at least." The pinkette shook his head, scoffing jokingly as he replied, "Romantic in my dictionary means hot chicken wings at my house, for free!"

"That sounds like every Friday night." Lucy started, "Hey, I'll have you know-!" Natsu got interrupted by Lucy continuing her response, "But yeah, I'd love to go on a date with you."

* * *

okay hi! this is one of the oldest fics i've ever made. it's ancient. i made this around when i first got into fairy tail- so i had a lot of fics writing. this one was one of the bests. as you can tell, my writing SUCKED. i wrote on my iphone. it was just YIKES. this is not edited at all, so please excuse all the mistakes. but i do hope you enjoyed this, especially marina.

thank you for supporting this!

-j


End file.
